Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73
Hallo, und herzlich Willkommen im Kingdomhearts Wiki! Hey :-) freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine erste Bearbeitung auf der Seite Trio-Symbole. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:07, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Viele Grüße, euer Kingdom-Hearts-Wiki Team Hallöchen. :D Hier mal ein Einwurf für die Gestaltung, natürlich bleibt darfst du dich deiner ganzen Kreativität bedienen, beim umsetzen des Vorschlages. Also wie früher schon mal erwähnt, fände ich ein schwarz-weißes Design ganz doll, da es in Kingdom Hearts ja darum geht.. also Licht gegen Dunkelheit. thumb|right So in diese Richtung wäre mir schon ganz lieb, natürlich darf Pain Einwände, Verbesserungen dazu steuern. ^^ Ebenso wenn du evtl. eine Muse dazu hast, kannst du dies auch gerne umsetzen. Ich selbst bin leider absolut unkreativ. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:25, 26. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Wegen dem Design, am besten wäre es wenn oben die hellere Farbe wäre und dann nach unten zu dunkler wird. Wäre so meine Vorstellung davon. Ungefähr wie bei dem Bild... lg Painchen88(Dissi) 19:56, 26. Sep. 2012 (CEST) :Ok, ich werde morgen mal ein paar Designentwürfe mit GIMP zusammenschmieren, wie ich mir das gerade vorstelle. Dann können wir schauen, ob es euren Vorstellungen entspricht und welche Ideen noch so aufkommen^^ --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 20:40, 26. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Entwürfe Ich hab jetzt mal zwei Entwürfe gemacht^^ Eins vorweg: die betreffen erst mal nur den Hintergrund und den Artikelraum, weil das den Hauptteil ausmacht und man den Rest danach anpassen muss. Ignoriert die orangene Schrift... das sind eher Memos für mich xD ----- *der Hintergrund ist eine schwarze Textur und hat am linken Rand einen kleinen weißen Farbverlauf (man sieht die Textur bei dem Schwarz da am Rand leider nicht, weil ich ein bestimmtes Tool erst später gesehen hab^^"). Der Farbverlauf geht bis ganz runter zum Seitenende (man könnte sich überlegen, den z.B. wellenförmig zu machen, damit das nicht so langweilig wirkt). *der Artikelraum ist weiß transparent, sodass die Textur durchschimmert → ist vllt. zu dunkel? ----- Hier ist Pains Vorschlag stärker berücksichtigt ;) *der Hintergrund ist eine entsättigte Feuer-Textur, die oben recht hell ist und nach unten hin dunkler wird (der helle Bereich wäre jedoch wesentlich ausgedehnter als hier gezeigt, der Entwurf dient nur der Veranschaulichung). Dort, wo der Hintergrund dann schwarz wird, ist der Rest des Seitenendes ebenfalls schwarz (sprich: der Hintergrund wiederholt sich nicht). *der Artikelraum ist schon wieder weiß transparent xD (ich finde halt, dass sich sowas gut macht *lalala*) → gefällt mir selbst ziemlich gut :) Das wäre mir jetzt zum Thema Schwarz-Weiß und Farbverlauf auf Anhieb eingefallen. Vllt bekomm ich noch ein paar andere Ideen, aber erst mal will ich wissen, ob es in die richtige Richtung geht. Joah... dann... Her mit den Kommentaren! *in Deckung spring* --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 12:15, 27. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Hey :) mir gefällt der zweite Entwurf besser. Der Text liest sich da auch viel besser als im ersten Entwurf. Beim ersten Entwurf ist es mir zu dunkel. Bin mal auf die Meinung von Sum gespannt. ^^ lg Painchen88(Dissi) 16:25, 27. Sep. 2012 (CEST) An sich mag ich es ja am liebsten schwarz. xD Aber das ist nicht so der bringer, soll ja schließlich eine Gemeinschaft sein. ^^ Aber auch so empfinde ich das zweite wohl passender. ..was mich dann schon ein wenig stört ist, dass überall weiß noch zu sehen ist. Ich denke, dass du das meinst mit der weißen transparenz, oder? Das könnte man doch sicherlich zu keine ahnung.. 50% transparent machen? So dass es nicht verloren geht, aber auch nicht so auffällig ist. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:08, 27. Sep. 2012 (CEST) @Sum: Meinst du mit dem Weiß das zwischen den Buchstaben? Das liegt daran, dass ich das im Bildbearbeitungsprogramm nicht so akribisch markiert und entfernt habe^^" die Transparenz des Artikelraums macht sich dadurch bemerkbar, dass man unten einen Grauton hat, während der Hintergrund, der links daneben sichtbar ist, komplett schwarz ist. Ok, heißt das dann also, dass ihr das zweite Design so übernehmen würdet oder gibt es noch im Vorfeld Anregungen oder Verbesserungsvorschläge? Wenn nicht, mach ich mich dann die nächsten Tage dran, den Code dafür zu erstellen. Dann sehen wir ja, wie es genau wirkt und können noch nachträgliche Feinabstimmungen vornehmen. Die Sidebar werde ich im selben Atemzug gleich mit einbauen. Da wäre es vllt nicht verkehrt, wenn ich für den Zeitraum der Skinanpassung Admin-Rechte haben könnte, damit ich die MediaWiki-Seiten bearbeiten kann, sonst wird das wohl etwas unübersichtlich werden^^" --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 19:27, 27. Sep. 2012 (CEST) RE:Skin Wir hätten da im Moment so etwas. right Gibt da bestimmt bei COM noch andere Sprites... Soll Sum sich was aussuchen. ^^ Der Schwarzmagier bei euch wäre auch hier ganz gut.^^ lg Painchen88(Dissi) 17:52, 28. Sep. 2012 (CEST) gute idee mit den sprites aus COM.. die eignen sich für soetwas hervorragend..^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:04, 28. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Genau so etwas meinte ich :) Perfekt! --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 18:12, 28. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Ich denk das die Wichtige Links noch gebraucht werden. Aber es könnte in einem dieser Untermenue geparkt werden. Oben im Abschnitt Navigation. Da wo jetzt Beispiel 1 steht. So von der Färbung her gefällt es mir auch. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 16:29, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) :Genau das meinte ich :) Dann würde das so passen wie es ist und ich muss den Menübereich mit den wichtigen Links nicht extra einfärben (eben weil es dann "wegfällt", wenn ihr das in die Navigation/Sidebar packt). Freut mich, dass dir die Farbgebung schon mal gefällt^^ --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 16:41, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Sieht super aus. Es nimmt immer mehr gestalt an. :) Die wichtigen Links pack ich später in die navi rein. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:35, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Hey ^^ zum testen wollte ich dir den artikel sora vorschlagen. seh aber dass du den schon zum testen deiner veränderungen und ihre auswirkungen nimmst. deshalb verziehe ich mich auch wieder diskret. noch ne frage ist es möglich bei der dortigen galerie das weiße auch transparenter zu machen ? Painchen88(Dissi) 21:30, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) :Das da an den Rändern? Ich denke schon, ich probier's mal^^ --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 21:45, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) ::So oder soll ich sie ganz wegmachen? Oder andere Farbe? (Ich glaub, die hatte man vorher gar nicht gesehen) --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 22:07, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) :yeaah ^^ so sieht das doch gleich besser aus. wegen vorher, als wir nur einen weißen hintergrund hatten da viel es auch nicht so auf. kannst es ja mal mit dem link hier vergleichen http://www.khwiki.net/La_Cité_des_Cloches so hatte es ja auch bei uns vorher ausgeschaut. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 22:16, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) ::so wie es jetzt aussieht ist es doch vollkommen ok. wenn sum da anderer ansicht sein sollte dann soll er mal seinen änderungswunsch adden. *nur wenn ostern und weihnachten zusammenfallen. lol* painchen88 :::Hehe^^ aber warten wir's mal ab. Die thumbnail-Rahmen werde ich auch noch ein wenig umfärben. Dann schau ich mal, was bei uns noch so alles in der css drin ist und bastel euch diese Benutzerinfoboxen (die bei uns auf den Benutzerseiten oben sind, wo der Editcounter, das Beitrittsdatum, Rechte des Users und der Avatar drin sind... wegen dem Avatar überleg ich mir aber noch was, sowas habt ihr ja laut Sum nicht. Ich hab aber schon eine Idee^^). Und mal sehen, was mir sonst noch so auffällt. Wenn ihr auch was seht, was angepasst werden soll, immer her damit :) Ich verdrück mich für heute aber. Bis demnächst^^ --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 22:42, 29. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Also die Amis verwenden eine schöne Form für die Thumnails, als Beispiel. Kannst es ja so ungefähr versuchen, nur eben in einem passenden Grau. ;P Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 01:56, 30. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Super. :) Das Logo passt perfekt zum Wiki. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:13, 30. Sep. 2012 (CEST) :PS: Grad die thumbs gesehen. Ebenfalls perfekt. :) Ich bin einfach nur begeistert von deiner super Arbeit. :) Ich hoffe, ich kann dir das irgendwann irgendwie wieder gut machen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:17, 30. Sep. 2012 (CEST) ::Supii einfach Klasse ^^ Was soll man da noch was dazuschreiben. Mit dem Logo sieht es auch gleich besser aus. Mir geisterte gestern auch so was durch den Kopf. Hoffentlich können wir dir das irgendwie vergelten. *Idee...Ich leihe dir Sum mal für ne Weile für den Almanach. ^^ * lg Painchen88(Dissi) 15:57, 30. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt :D Ich finde auch, dass euer Wiki nun ziemlich schick ist ;) (was aber kein Selbstlob sein soll :X) So weit steht der Skin jedenfalls, mir ist nichts weiter mehr aufgefallen, was man anpassen müsste. An die Benutzerinfobox werde ich mich dann morgen ranmachen. Dann wolltet ihr (oder zumindest Sum) ja noch, dass die Hauptseite umgebaut wird. Dafür bräuchte ich dann auch noch konkrete Vorschläge^^ An eine Gegenleistung hab ich übrigens noch gar nicht gedacht xD *hände reib* >D ... ne, Spaß ;) Vllt. ergibt sich mal eine Gelegenheit, vllt. aber auch nicht, wäre auch nicht tragisch. Ich hab das gerne gemacht, ab und zu macht's Spaß, im css-Matsch zu wühlen und zu schauen, was dabei rumkommt, und ich hab auch für den Almanach paar neue Ideen mitnehmen können, die ich vllt. umsetzen werde. Joah, bis demnächst ;) --Gunblade73 (Diskussion) 18:40, 30. Sep. 2012 (CEST)